


Boo!

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Cervera "journalist-gate" Halloween(?) one shot in which Jorge's dinner with Sergio Ramos ends a little early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo!

**Author's Note:**

> ♥

Marc: Dinner with Sergio Ramos! Alright for some

Marc: What about all our promises

Marc: Where were you for the solidarity thing at 6

Marc: HMMMM

Jorge: Have you been drinking by any chance

Marc: Nooo

Jorge: Good

Marc: Fuck off and die Lorenzo, just jump off a bridge and die 

Marc: You’re a piece of shit daring to beat Rossi you piece of shit with your piece of shit opinion

Jorge: You’re so lucky we have a treaty you little fucker :P

Marc: Jaja. I’m home alone 

Marc: Lil bit of drinking

Marc: lil bit of thinking

Marc: Is your date over yet?

Jorge: Yes it is

Jorge: Next have a midnight meeting with Valentino about you in Cheste

Marc: Jajajaja

Jorge: I’m dressed as Jack the Ripper but IT’S NOT A COSTUME ;)

Marc: Jajaja

Marc: Miss you, you know

Marc: Sorry I’ve been shit

Marc: And I know you’ll say no but fed up with being sensible

Marc: Drive over here and have a beer with me

Marc: Remind me how wrong I was?

Jorge: Yeah that would be great if they saw

Jorge: They’d probably be happier with the fucking than the fact we were talking :P

Marc: Pffff

Marc: There would be fucking would there?

Jorge: Walked straight into that one didn’t I :P

Jorge: You know there would be.

Marc: Life’s about risks and reward…

Jorge: Are you a good reward?

Marc: Yessssss

Jorge: I know. But seriously, right now it’s so stupid. 

Marc: Ok I’m going to be honest

Marc: Please please come over

Marc: Just a beer and fuck me and go. That’s fine

Marc: Just tell me I’m not crazy and understand for a few minutes

Marc: Jorge?

Marc: Don’t ignore me…

Jorge: Cervera?

Marc: Yeah

Jorge: Why are you home alone

Marc: Alex is with some friends and my parents as well

Marc: I said I wanted some space and it’s horrible

Marc: Please

Jorge: It’s 10pm Marc

Marc: I know

Jorge: Sorry. We can’t afford this right now. 

Marc: Right ok. Sorry didn’t want to make it awkward

Jorge: Shouldv'e thought about that in Phillip Island riding so fucking slow :P

Marc: Jaja. So slow :P night x

Jorge: Night x

“I’m coming back tomorrow instead, ok?”

He looked down at the dash clock and did the maths before cranking up the music a bit more and settling in. _Hope you don’t go to sleep and hope I remember where you live. And glad I have a hired car._

*

Alex: Said I’d check on you. Ok?

Marc: Not bad. :) you?

Alex: Very good :) I’m not letting you brood tomorrow.

Marc: Maybe a good idea. I texted Jorge, feel like a bit of an idiot

Alex: What did he say?

Marc: Just funny stuff but wouldn’t come over

Alex: Marc…

Marc: I know, I know. He said no though if that makes you feel better

Alex: It doesn’t make me feel better and you shouldn’t have to care but you know ♥

Marc: I do. Night!

Alex: Night.

*

_Possibly suicide, we shall see._ He checked the street again a good few times before finally opening the door and getting out, footsteps towards the door a quick drum beat. _Really hope you’re not asleep. Really hope your house isn’t being watched._ He took another breath to calm his nerves, before finally reaching out to knock and then holding his breath. _And please let them not have fucked you over so much that you don’t want to answer._

He waited, aware of some movement in the house, and then stared straight at the peep hole in the door and raised an eyebrow as Marc obviously stood on the other side of it, before the door opened in a sudden flurry of movement and he was stood there staring at him. _Oh my God you’re here-_

“Boo.”

They stared at each other for a little bit longer, Marc suddenly seeming to giggle and well up at the same time, before pulling the Yamaha rider in through the door and scooping him into a kiss once they were safe from being seen, a few seconds spent stealing each other’s breath until Jorge pulled away to get eye contact. _So you’re surviving, but maybe a bit fragile._ He stared at him for a few seconds, Marc seeming to realise what he was doing and some of the light going back on in his eyes as he tried to prove it, before the Mallorcan cupped his cheek and pecked him on the lips again, fingers tracing over the remains of the scratches from the ‘journalists’ the day before. “How is it.”

“Kind of terrifying.” The younger bit his lip slightly and took a couple of breaths before breaking away and pulling the older rider through into the house proper. “Cold beer and bed.”

“Perfect.”

*

_Don’t think we ever did this here before._ The younger rider tried to let Jorge’s tongue chase the words out of his brain, the whole day spent driving himself crazy, and then relaxed back into the pillow as the Mallorcan pushed inside, a gasp from both of them the only noise until he started to move, Marc’s fingers splayed over the muscles of his back and hanging on, mouths exchanging messy kisses. _Don’t think we ever did it like this before, either._ He groaned again as the older rider found his prostate, everything starting to click, and then moved one hand up to curl in Jorge’s hair, moment of eye contact fizzing through them both, and nodded as the kiss started again, silent question answered and both headed for the edge, Marc eventually moaning over it and whimpering as the Yamaha rider collapsed on him. _I know._


End file.
